dimension_deltafandomcom-20200213-history
Strike Team Anubis
To: Nicholas Trask Subject: Strike Team Initiates Trask, the candidates you recommended have had their correctional surgery for their new assignment to the team. Wheeler is left as the last one only due to his extradition from Arkansas to California. The plan is to use a electrical implant in order to keep his nanomorph form in check, but as several scientists from the Pentagon have noted, his nanomorph form is a dangerous weapon and special attention may be required in order to keep the hedgehog pacified. Other than that, we will have the current profiles of the other six initiates sent to you following this message and Inmate Wheeler's sent to you in an attachment to this document. For your sake Trask, I sincerely hope this team of yours works. Baxter Duncan Species: Husky Reason for Incarceration: Hitman for Hire / Assassination of several high-profile targets, one of note being Milo Thaddeus, the U.N. ambassador of Greece. Skillset: Espionage Experience / Cooking Experience/ Rifle Proficiency / Multilingual / Ambidextrous / Krav Maga Training / ??? Designation: Recon under the codename "Bloodshot" Alexis Hayes Species: Jackrabbit Reason for Incarceration: Demolition and Destruction of several nationally regarded landmarks, the most notable of which being the Colossus of Rhodes / Armed Robbery of multiple banks nationwide Skillset: Explosives Proficiency / Evasion Tactics / Guerrilla Tactics Training / Enhanced Reflexes / Enhanced Perceptual Awareness Designation: Demolitions under the codename "Jackrabbit" Danny Mattox Species: Lynx Reason for Incarceration: Convicted of multiple accounts of arson within the lone city of Boston / Rallying support of Boston citizens towards rioting Skillset: Pyrotechnics Training / Skilled Psychological Manipulator / Teaching Experience / Master of "Blending In" / ??? Designation: Assault under the codename "Firebreak" Chester Thompson Species: Bear Reason for Incarceration: Attempted Genocide of New York and Rhode Island with Paragon Industries technology. Several accounts of poisoning among Paragon Industries employees. Skillset: Chemical Proficiency / Enhanced Strength / Chemist Experience / Photographic Memory / Skilled Liar / Re-Purposing Proficiency Designation: Medic under the codename "Toxin" Serena Talbot Species: Lynx Reason for Incarceration: Convicted of Treason over the assassination of multiple covert ops teams across the globe, notably many experienced ones ranging from MI5 and Interpol to the KGB and the CIA. Convicted of first degree murder of former MI5 director Frederick Gunter. Skillset: Espionage Experience / Undercover Experience / Weapon Proficiency / Infiltration Experience / Multilingual / Ambidextrous / Lockpicking Proficiency / Forgery Experience Designation: Field Operative / Scout under the codename "Siren" Shuysky Yanovich Species: Arctic Wolf Reason for Incarceration: Convicted of Attempted Genocide across the state of Iowa, Convicted of First Degree Rampage within the confines of a T-55 tread-tracked Tank. Skillset: Engineering Experience / Mechanics Background / Weapons Experience / Mechanical Intuition Designation: Engineer under the codename "Red Star" Jack Wheeler Species: Hedgehog Reason for Incarceration: Convicted of Treason / Cyber-terrorism / Illegal Trafficking of Weapons, Narcotics, Firearms / Assorted List of Unknown Crimes / Illegal Anthropomorphic Experimentation / ??? Skillset: Technological Background / Nanorobotics Experience / Aerospace Experience / Cyberspace Background / Doctoral and Surgical Experience / ??? Designation: Commander under the codename "Scarecrow"